Donatra (AMU)
|FinalAssign= |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Donatra in 2378 }} In the alternate mirror universe, Donatra is a female Romulan in the 24th century who served in the Imperial Fleet of the Romulan Star Empire. By 2378 she had ascended to command of the Romulan Third Fleet, and was captain of the . Donatra was also a member of the Maquis. History Early life Donatra was born in 2327, and was raised by her mother and father, both commanders in the Romulan military. She was taught by them to think freely, but to keep such thoughts to herself. Donatra considered the city of Vela'Setora on Romulus to be her home. When Donatra was nine, her father dared break that rule himself when he suggested to the praetor that the Empire's usual policy of enslaving subject races was not working on the Xanarans (who valued a meaningful existence more than any existence at all); hoping to prevent a mass suicide, and further the Xanarans' productivity to the Empire, he suggested a more liberal approach. That night Donatra's father disappeared. Aware they would be closely scrutinised, Donatra and her mother never spoke of the incident, and her mother immediately passed her guardianship of Donatra to Suran, a family friend at the military academy who was regarded favourably by the praetor. Under Suran's fostership, Donatra was able to escape the political stigma of her father and progress rapidly through the military. As Donatra matured, she and her mother had some concern Suran might wish to take more than the strong loyalty Donatra had developed for him. But as she came of age, he kept his honor and maintained his position purely as a mentor. Imperial Service Under Suran's tutelage Donatra became one of the youngest commanders in the Romulan fleet, before this she served on several warbirds, including the IRW Vel'reger. By 2367 Donatra was serving as Centurion and transferred to the IRW T'sarok, under command of Suran. He counseled the eager young officer that she should slow down, for there would be no shortage of enemies for her to destroy. Donatra rose to be Suran's first officer, and while in that position first encountered Admiral Braeg on a mission in the D'nossos system. Suran was leading a task force against the Tellati, and during the battle they came across a warbird whose command staff had been killed; Donatra and two of her subordinates beamed aboard and brought the warbird back into the battle. Braeg immediately offered her command of one of his warbirds, but Donatra turned him down, too loyal to Suran to transfer. Braeg made it his mission to pursue Donatra and orchestrated a meeting in the Reggiana system where Donatra had been invited to give a lecture. The two began to talk about military philosophy, but the discussions soon became more impassioned and the pair became secret lovers. Donatra was later awarded her own command, the [[IRW Valdore (AMU)|IRW Valdore]] and by 2378 Donatra was commander of the Imperial Third Fleet, by then an equal with Commander Suran of the Fifth Fleet. Personal timeline Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:Maquis (AMU) personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:2327 births